Harry Potter and the Potter Legacy
by teenwriter827
Summary: Post fourth Year AU: Full Summary inside, it didn't fit in here.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but what is so obviously not cannon.

Summary: The Morning after the third task, Haryr recieves a letter that changes him. With so many secrets revealed, Harry is forced to Channel his inner slythering especially when he finds out that Dubmbledorehas kept him from having a happy family. Now, he's done playing with the old powerful coot, and prepares to take the world by Storm

I decided I really didn't like the old way, so here's the new, the Poll is still Open, however, and will remain open until I have Chapter Ten at the least, or enough votes so that it's not a blow out. Please remeber to Pick Four even though the Options do say five. Harry has a lot of titles to pass on does he not? Current Poll leader is leading 34-2, which means you people are only Voting for one.

On another note the poll still stands, as this could very well be a Harry/Multi fanfic.

* * *

Harry woke up to an insistent tapping on the dorm window. He got up put his glasses on, and then looked to where the Owl was. He opened the window and the owl flew in before landing on his nightstand and holding it's leg out. Taking the letter, the owl flew out the window. He looked at the letter, which he could see the Gringotts seal on.

 _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _It has come to my attention that Yesterday, you won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and as such, can be declared a legal adult. As a matter of fact, your name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, should have had you emancipated immediately. Please com to Gringotts at Two, June 31st, in order to discuss matters of grave importance. Lord Potter, as their are some who will no doubt be attempting to stop you from taking your seats, then it has been charmed that at exactly two o'clock on the specified morning, to bring you directory outside of my office._

 _May your Blades stay forever sharp._

 _Strongjaw,_

 _Director of Inheritance_

 _Gringotts London Branch_

* * *

"Harry Potter to see Strongjaw." Harry said to the Goblin teller. The Goblin immediately took him into the back, where an office sat.

"Mr. Potter, due to the importance of the Potter family, I must have a verification of your identity."

"How would you do that?"

"Simply place your blood on the parchment in front of you Mr. Potter." Harry did so and was shocked to see the Blood form words.

 **Inheritance/Family Results For Harrison James Potter III**

 _Mother: Lilith Rose Potter Nee Davenport. (Adopted by the Evans at age four) (Muggleborn, Deceased)_

 _Father: James Charles Potter II (Pureblood, Deceased)_

 _Godfather: Sirius Black (Pureblood Black, Location Unknown, Age:35)_

 _Godmother: Alice Longbottom (Age 34, Institutionalized)_

 _Ward: Lady Elizabeth Jane Danvers (10, Muggle Orphanage. A muggleborn heir to the Danver's family, a long ally of the Potters_

 _Heir to:_

 _The Most Royal House of Potter_

 _The Most Royal House of Black_

 _The Most Royal House of Peverell_

 _The Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor_

 _The Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

 _The House of Lestrange (Through the marriage of Bellatrix Black)_

 _The House of Malfoy (Through the Marriage of Narcissa Black)_

 _The Baron of Laconshire (Muggle Peerage)_

 _Abilities:_

 _Natural Anamagi-Blocked_

 _Visions-Blocked_

 _Parseltongue-Partially Blocked_

 _Memory-Blocked_

 _75% Magical Core Blocked_

 _Soul Fragment of Tom Marvolo Riddle in Cursed Scar on Forehead_

 _Fourteen years of Abuse and neglect_

"Can I really claim all these Lordships?"

"Indeed. Well except for the House of Malfoy, as Lucious nor Narcissa was never found guilty of being a Death Eater."

"But otherwise?"

"Yes you can. I'll also have these abilities unblocked and that Soul Fragment destroyed. It must happen before you are able to take your position as Head of House. Therefore, I will be doing so immediately."

"Will it hurt."

"Possibly. Come, we must head to the ritual chambers."

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed was he could see without his glasses. The second thing was he was that he felt much more alive than he ever had before. He stood up.

"The supressement of your magical core was because of the soul fragment, as well as your vision block. Now that you have had these removed, your magic will take a very active hand in giving you a good lean and well fit body. But you will have to maintain it. Now here are your head of house rings for the Houses of Peverell, Potter, Black. As well as your ring indicating you are the Lord Regent of House of Danvers. The Lady Elizabeth has been found and is on her way here. As an emanciapated head of her house, the job falls to you to educate her on the expectations placed on her. It would also be a very good idea to create a will, and name a heir."

"How do I do that?"

"You'll need to see the Potter Solicitor."

"Wait, I have a Solicitor? Hmm, that will be most helpful indeed."

"I imagine that this would indeed be the case. Well here is a list of your wealth, and various properties."

 _ **POTTER FAMILY INHERITANCE**_

 _Potter Family chamber:_

 _91 Billion Galleons in Liquid Assets_

 _9 Billion Galleons in Family Heirlooms_

 _Potter Family Trust Vaults:_

 _Fifteen Thousand and various items-Lily Potter_

 _Fifteen Thousand and Various Items-James Potter_

 _Fifteen Thousand-Harrison Potter_

 _Potter Family Properties:_

 _25,000 Acre piece of land, located in Southern Wales_

 _Potter Castle-The Ancestral Home of all Potters in times of piece. Established in the early sixth Century._ _Over looks a small magical village, in which tributes are paid to the Potter''s, in exchange for their protection. The Castle has been renovated several times to acomodate the changing times. More information is only known to the Head of the House, made available through a book that is self-updating._

 _Potter Manor-The Private, in country retreat of the Lord and Lady of the House of Potter. Est. 1293 AD_

 _Potter Villa- A small Villa located in France, surrounded by a group of neighboring Veela._

 _Potter Farm- A large 5,000 Acre Farm cared for by the Potter Elves. Also holds one of the largest greenhouses in the country._

 _Potter Beast Storage Site- Under a Fidelius. Beast such as Basilisk, acromentula's are stored here for the Potter Family. Maintained by House Elves. The Acromentula silk is sold on the wizarding market, and as well as the thousands of Galleon's from the Dead beast._

 _Potter Family Investments:_

 _100% Potter Armoury- A family Buisiness_

 _50% Chudley Cannons_

 _45% Firebrooms Inc._

 _40% Nimbus Brooms_

 _40% Honeydukes_

 _40% Zonko's_

 _35% Dailey Prophet_

 _33% Weasley Wizard Wheezes_

 _30% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _25% Three Broom Sticks_

 _25% Gringotts (Majority, Muggle Company)_

 _ **Peverell Family Inheritance**_

 _Peverell Family Chambers_

 _1 Million Galleons (Family Died out in the mid sixteen hundreds, since then much of the Peverell Fortune has been spent in charities_

 _99 Million Galleon in Heirlooms_

 _Peverell Family Properties:_

 _Peverell Manor- Located in the northern part of Devonshire_

 _Peverell Family Investments:_

 _20% Olivanders'_

"Do I really need to see that anymore at this point?"

"I suppose not." Ragnock Laughed. "As you can tell, you are quite well off, however there are many things that you need to learn before you can take your seat among the Wizengamont, at it's July Meeting, the Fifteenth."

"Do you know where and when I can begin?"

"Immediately." the Goblin said before launching into the history of the Wizengamont.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Histories are Revealed

First I'd like to thank you for bearing with me. This will probably be one of my longest chapters in the entire History of my works as a Fanfic Artist. The reason? I have to cover the Entire History of the Wizarding Britain in Order to truly advance the story. As such, I apologize for the extended length of the chapter, and the time it took to get it uploaded.

* * *

"I will start with the History of the Wizengamont, and by extension the Nine.

"The Wizengamont was established in 955, at the end of the Great Clan Wars, and the end of the British First Witch Burnings. Our relationship with Muggles was precarious at best, and down right deadly to associate at worst. The Wizarding world was in a constant state of war, as various clans fought against each other. Eventually, Nine Lords of the Muggle Peerage, whom all had magic, decided that the war had gone on. In the First Great Conference of the Nine, in 951, The Nine joined forces, and as a result were able to defeat the other fighting Lords. But I'm getting ahead of myself. While the Nine had vast armies at the behest, and all wanted to end the Wars, none of them were powerful enough to do it by themselves. So at the Conference, the Nine families, three Light, Three Dark, and Three Neutral families, joined to create the Nine. They Gathered their Armies at Hastings, and there they marched Northward, slowly, over the Next four years, conquering the rival Lords with the ease that you cast your disarming spell. Once they had conquered them all, the Nine sat down the some One Hundred and Fifty most powerful Lords of the Time. Declaring that together they would rule in peace, the Wizengamont was created. The Nine, would by far have the most power. You yourself hold a historic Three Votes. One Third. The Votes needed to pass any law, strike down any law, and to do anything are pretty simple- a 5-4, or a majority vote, cast by at least three members. As such, in the past hundred years, when most of the Pureblood drogma came to be, it was at the time when the Nine were to weak to stop it. Now However not only are your three seats going to be filled, but three other seats will be filled. The seats of Bones, Longbottom, and Zabini are going to be filled. Earl Longbottom and Duke Potter of the 951 Conference had long since been blood allies. In fact, the first two Wizarding Families established were the Families of Potter and Bones. A blood brotherhood. It would be best to ask Lord Longbottom of Longbottom to do that. You hold not only those three seats, but the seats of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Danvers as the Lady Elizabeth is not quite old enough to take a seat. A lady, unless one of the nine, must be at least seventeen before she may take her family seat, unless that changes."  
"Who are the Nine?"

"The Nine were of course Duke Potter, Earl Longbottom, Viscount Bones, Duke Rivers, Earl Black, Viscount Rosier, Duke Peverell, Earl Greengrass, Viscount Zabini. The Lords of the original Wizengamont were given the tittle of Baron, so that they might distinguish themselves from those who were to be considered "Beneath their station.'

"Exactly how old is the Potter Family?"

"The best we've been able to tell, the Potter's have been around for at least fifteen thousand years. It would seem that they were among the first of all Wizarding Families, and if there is one older, it's name has been lost to time. The Potter's have done many remarkable things over the course of History. There has hardly been a Potter who has not has not made a significant contribution to the Wizarding World."

"There was a place, what was it's description? _In Arce de lumine_."

"A yes, the Fortress of the Light. Often called In Arce or de lumine for short, it is perhaps the most well defensible place in the entire world. Located just North of Hogwarts, it is the site of several famous battles, in which multiple Dark Lords havebeen slain. It is perhaps the best place to stage a last stand. For it is that. The place is not really made for extended living, no matter who you are. It's grounds and castle can sustain an Army of well over five hundred thousand people."

"Why wasn't it used in the Last war with Voldemort?"

"Although it is a very good place to fight, to do so, to use it, would mean that the situation was so dire, that anyone outside of the castle would loose hope. For as many dark lords have fought and died at the Castle, just as many have not. To use it, and not take an army means that there is no hope of winning for many people. It is quite the..." the Goblin trailed off, seeming to get distracted.

"You have given me much to think about Master Goblin. If you would exsvuse me, There are many things i must do it seems."

"Of course Lord Potter. May you blade be wet with the blood of your enemies."

"And Your vaults filled with Gold."

* * *

Harry walked out of Sharpjaw office and the first thing he saw was a little Girl. He walked over to her. "Elizabeth Danvers?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Harry. I'm going to watch over you now."

"Are yo-u a-a-a fr-eak li-like me?" She sniffled.

"Elizabeth, you are not a freak, you are a witch. And someday, you will be a very powerful witch. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

The little girl launched herself at Harry, who wrapped her up in his arms before taking her to Potter Castle.

* * *

One Week Later:

Harry, thanks to the efforts of a family time bubble, and a wonderful tutor in the form of his Grandparents Portraits, had, along with Elizabeth, crammed over three years worth of time into a week. As such, not many people would now recognize the 6'5, broad shouldered, tall, young man. In fact, the day he had ventured out into the village, they hadn't even recognized that he was the Duke until they saw his signet ring. He'd learned many things like Runes, Arithmancy, Etiquette, and the art of war.

Elizabeth had matured, as well as grown close to Harry. Now, Harry had to go shopping with Elizabeth for clothes as well as a wand, the properly fit the new young witch. Harry had for the most part, used his Holly wand even if it was not the proper fit anymore. On their way to Ollivander's however, Harry noticed a sign. _Bruce's Custom Wand Shop_. "In here Lizzy."

* * *

"Ah Lord Potter, and Lady Danver's a pleasure. What can i get for you two?" a man, Harry was guessing was Bruce said.

"We need wands, without the Ministry tracking charms if that could be arranged."

"Certainly Lord Potter. Please come. Select your woods and cores." Elizabeth went first and picked out a Basilisk fang, with the tears of the Phoenix Fawkes.

"Lord Potter, it is curious that your ward should be destined for a wand of these materials, for this fang, why, it gave you that scar." He said pointing at the exposed scar on Harry's elbow. "And these tears come from the very same Phoenix that healed you, and whose tail feather resides in your wand."

"As well as He who must not be named." Another more familiar voice stated.

"Mr. Ollivander."

"I believe I know why you can't find the wood or the core you need Mr. Potter, you need the wood for the Staff." A phoenix flamed into the room, and began to circle Harry. "I think that Phoenix wants to donate it's tears for your wand."

The wood for the Staff's was brought out, and the Phoenix's tears were collected. Harry chose a staff made out of the Wood of the Tree of Life, and the Wood of the Tree of Death, Basilisk Venom and the Phoenix tears. "A Powerful Combination." After paying thirteen thousand for the wand and the staff, they were told the Wand would be ready by the end of the Weak, the staff by the end of the month. Next Harry and Elizabeth went to the Madam Malkin's where they bought some robes, and then to Twilfit. Their next stop was five different bookshop's. As they passed one such shop, Harry saw a Tatoo Parlor.. He went inside. "What can I do for you?" a rather attractive female asked.

"I want a couple of tatoo's."

"Do you know what you want?"

"Besides the words Carpe Diem and the Triscelion? No I don't."

"Where do you want them?"

"On my forearm, and my back respectively."

Two hours later they were heading to Gringotts, and Harry had two new tatoo's.

* * *

"Lord Potter, what can Gringott's do for you?"

"I'd like to Hire the Goblins to excavate the Chamber of Secrets, as well as make a few changes to my account. I want a memorial built for all the people to die in the first war with Voldemort. I also want an account set up to be made available to any werewolves, and to researcher's for the cure to Lycanthropy. That's all that can be done until the war starts."

"Very well. It will be done as you wish Lord Potter." Neither noticed the beetle that was hitched onto Harry's pant legs.

* * *

That night, having been exhausted by the Day, Harry went to bed as soon as the sun went down, stayed asleep until Dawn.

After a morning tea, and some scones, Harry went to his Office. There he looked of the domestic items.

 _The Village of Lumiere has well over twenty five hundred Citizens, and an extremely small tax rate of less than one percent. While the Potter family can easily sustain this during times of peace, it is not advisable when in times of war. I suggest raising the taxes to five percent of the gross income, monthly, which will allow you to raise and fund a small local army, without dipping into the accounts in either Gringotts or your various vaults at your properties._ Most of the Gold at Harry's properties were in large golden bars, which were worth several thousand galleons each.

 _The Lack of an organized army will be detrimental in the long run. As such, an army should be set up as quickly as possible. Most of the men from your grandfather's time served in his army with the Dark Lord Grindlewald. Many of them are capable of battle, and all can be reactivated as by signing the forms attached to this letter._

Harry signed the forms, raising the taxes, and re-activating many retired members of the Potter Army of the Light.

Harry's didn't know it, but he'd just made sure that he would win the war, no matter how long it took. Harry was soon distracted by other duties, and forgot all about the form in his outbox, that would change the lives of thousands for the rest of eternity.

* * *

 _General Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody_

 _As per the contract you signed when you joined the Army of Justice, the New Lord Potter has reactivated your commision and orders your return to Lumiere as soon as possible to receive your assignment._

 _Regards,_

 _Lord Harrison James Potter III_

 _Duke of Wales_

 _Duke of Cornwall_

 _Earl of Isenburg_

 _Baron of the irish Colonies_

 _Baron of London_

 _The Boy-Who-Lived._

Mad-eye had made it his mission in life to fight the forces of evil, even when he was fresh out of Hogwarts. His Former Rank was no-where near General. He'd only been a Grunt last time he was on active duty. Deciding that Dumbledore needed to know that Harry had reactivated the once feared Army of Light, he moved to his closest. At the back, was a uniform that was recognizable even in the muggle world, as part of an elite private Military. It was even more Nortious in the Wizarding World, as it was a well known symbol of the Army of Justice. Putting on his robes, he, appearated to just outside of the Leakey Cauldron, knowing that as per usual, all members not already in Lumiere would get there through the recruitment office that was without a doubt open again.

* * *

People in Diagon Alley were surprised to see a new Store open up in the Alleyway. The older generation quickly told those who did not know that the store had always only appeared when the Army of Justice had been activated. The younger ones would dissmiss this as a myth.

* * *

Thirty two members of the Army of Justice all entered the Leaky Cauldron through Various means. The Cauldron had been crowded recently with the Triwizard Tournament, so it was not surprising to find many patrons in there. The Patron's were surprised however to see that the Army of Light had been reactivated. The news quickly made it's way out of the Tavern. By noon, all of London would know, by Dusk, all of England. By the end of the week, all of the Wizarding World would know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Army of Justice

The Poll needs to be voted on! Voting will end on by Mid October if not sooner.

* * *

"Dumbledore, you gotta know this, Harry just reactivated the Army of Justice!"

"This could prove to be good. Very well, Alastor, keep an eye on him. Don't let him make his move just yet."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I might owe you Albus, but before I'd ever known you outside of Hogwarts, I was a member of the Army of Justice. The leader, no matter whom, or what age, has my loyalty first and foremost."

"Very well. I can see that their is no changing your mind. Good luck Alastor."

"i'll make contact when I can."

* * *

Five people made their way into the Conference Room at the Citadel, the Headquarters for the Army of Justice. They sat, staring at the others, all of them wearing the Rank of General. The door opened and a house elf shouted out, "High General Potter on deck!"

The five stood. "As you were. Now that we are here, I'm going to provide some memories. Please save your comments until the end." Harry placed the memories of his first year, second year, third year, and his fifth year encounters with Voldemort in a pensieve, tapped it with his wand, and waited for the people in the room to finish them. Once they had he held a hand up preventing them from saying anything. "Here is how this is going to work. I'm going to point to you, you are going to tell me your name, rank, specialty and what you do, and what you think should be done." He pointed to the man closest to him.

"My name is Ryan Smith, and I'm the General of Logistical Command. I handle the logistics, recruitment, troop division, pay, etc. I think that we're going to need a very big army and quickly. I also think that you should get R&D on that memory from your Second Year." he sat down.

"My name is John Jones, a muggleborn, and I'm head of the Department of Research and Development. I'll get into looking into how that diary did what it did, and what that shade was. I'll also see if we can't figure out how he survived that killing curse."

"My name is General Alastor Moody, and I'm your ground commander. I'm in charge of all combat troops, and to some extent, the Logistical Command Division. I agree with General Smith, we need to recruit and fast. We need some front liners, we need some people who aren't afraid of getting their hands wet with the blood of the Death Eaters. We also need some new blood in the R&D."

"My name is Alexander James. I'm the head of Internal Security. I handle your protective detail, and dealing with all traitors, and other matters not exactly important at this point in time. This is really out of my league, but before we can do anything we have to get the information that You-Know-Who is back, out to the public. We have the capabilities of producing the Usual War Magazine, updating readers on the War, when we're involved. If you could do an interview, then I could send it to all the old subscribers."

"My name is General Hailey Langworth, and I'm the CIC for all Ariel units. My unit is typically charged by Logistics to get the combat troops to and from the front lines, evacs, search and Rescue, search and recover, etc. If it has to do with the Air, we can do it. Since you reactivated all members of the Army of Justice, we should be good on the Ariel side for a bit. But I'd suggest securing the most obvious of places first. Putting some of the I.S. in the Ministers office. Both. Thanks to the Original Ministry Charter, written by Merlin himself, the Potter families Army of Justice cannot be charged with Vigilantism, but that doesn't mean we can't be charged with other crimes, we will need to be extremely careful."

"My name is Charles Moon, and I'm the head of the Public Relations Division. That includes the Solicitors needed to get our men out of tight spots. They say all is fair in love and war, but they don't say anything about after. I'm going to work with I.S. as we really are just an off-branch that falls loosely under them. But we need to get the word out, secure hotspots, and warn the rest of the Wizarding World."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You know what needs to be done, so get it done. If you have to come to me to get me to approve of every little detail, then you won't stay for long. Now, I suppose that the first person I'm going to need to talk to is Director James, and Moon. Once that is done, I will meet with General Smith, Moody, and Langworth. Director Jones, you will be last."

* * *

"Milord, you are a the last Potter, and the leader of the Army, as well as a leader of the light, as such, I must inform you that on the matter of a protective detail, you frankly do not have a choice. We work much like the American Muggle Secret Service. We protect you, and your heir, the Lady Elizabeth, and the top Generals, and their families. When we were at our peak, we could protect the entire top staff, but we'll make do with what we have for now." James said. He'd been trying for the last half-hour to get his boss to except it.

"Lord Potter, if I may. I simply need your permission to begin recruiting in Diagon Alley, If i know Alastor, Ryan and Hailey, they'll already be halfway through a training program for your army. I've got enough recruiters, I just need you to sign off saying we are officially able to recruit. It's to protect us from Fudge."

"Very well. To both of you. Make sure that Mandy gets the paperwork, I will sign it this afternoon when I can get back into the office. Send the others in."

* * *

"You three would have a better idea than me on who if what we have the manpower for at the moment."

"Sir, we need fresh blood, and bad. A good majority is past the fighting age, and would be best be used in training, recruitment, Public Relations- somewhere out of combat. Where they'd only see a little action, but enough to seem important." Moody said.

"Do we or do we not, currently have the manpower to secure Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade?"

"No. Not if you want to reliably secure them."

"Very well, I want reports on your troops, combat capabilities, and needed supplies on my desk within the week. I want you three to get a training program together. With Cedric's death having been so recent, a lot of angry recent graduates are going to be looking for revenge, and will take the first opportunity given to them. We shall be that opportunity. I want recruitment to rise, and quickly. I fear that this will be a long drawn out war. Now, it seems that these guards I must have, are here to get me too my Uncle's and then to meet with Baron Davenport. The Potters are an old family, and even in the Muggle World we are respected on a level usual only seen for those of royal blood. I will use that to my advantage should the revelation of magic happen due to this war. I will also try and see about securing some muggle weapons of war for R&D to improve."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Sir." Moody said.

* * *

Harry got into the muggle car, and waited. What would normally take several hours, only took one, but in that time, Harry did a lot of thinking, and knew, that he'd only offer shelter once, relocation once, and that'd be the end of his help for the relatives who hated him so much.

"Sir, we're approaching Private Drive now."

"Very well Tristan. Very well." Harry took a breath and prepared to give his relatives their final out.

* * *

The Poll is closed! We have our winners!

1.) Ginny Weasley was first.

2\. Daphne Greengrass

3\. Tracy Davis

4\. Katie Bell

5\. Susan Bones

6\. Nyphadora Tonks

Bellatrix black

Narcissa black


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Many Meetings part one

Private Drive. Home of Harry's Prison for the past thirteen years. "Clear the block." The head of Harry's security detail, Tristan Macolm said. "Prepare for the General's Arrival."

Vernon Dursley was an educated man, thank you very much. Despite the beliefs of freaks, he knew things. As long as it didn't have anything to do with that world, he would be fine. So when he saw the news that members of the feared and reknowned Army of Justice had been sighted in London, that something important in his world had changed. However he did not make the connection to his nephew. However when what was obviously a very important member of said Army appeared on Private Drive, he straightened his tie, and stepped out. The small convoy stopped just at number four, and a large group of armed guards appeared. After scanning the street for possible threats one of the guards went to the Humvee in the middle. A boot appeared, quickly followed by the rest of the body of the last person on earth that Dursley wanted to see. His nephew. Harry Potter.

Most people on Private Drive knew that there was something funny with the Potter kid, but none had ever believed him to be of importance. So when he stepped out of the Humvee, dressed in his uniform, that dignified that he was the highest member of the Army of Justice, they were shocked. It seemed that they'd all misjudged him. Harry quickly strode into the house that had served as his prison for so many years, dragging his uncle with him along the way.

He met his aunt and cousin in the sitting room. "Since you are all here, I will get straight to the point. My world is at war. And soon, I don't know how soon, it will spill into your world. I've seen the enemies' plans, his minds, and he plans on first getting his hands on some prophecy. Second he plans on getting a hold of you. He will torture you, and he will kill you-simply because you are related to me, and you are muggles. Things do not look good for us right now. The leader of magical Britain is an incompetent buffoon who will condemn us all because he is scared to loose his office. But I'm getting off point. You're lives are in danger, and I'm giving you a way out."

"But that dumbldork fellow said that as long as you called this place home-"

"But that's just it, this place is not home. It never was. I was never welcome here. I do not know how long you will live if you do not accept the offer I am going to make.

"I own Grunnings, and will be expanding into Australia. They're far enough out of the way that you should be good for a time. I'm also going to be giving you a round the clock team of body guards. A set for each of you. They will remain invisible unless needed. This will happen whether you accept my offer or not. Vernon, despite your treatment of me, you do know what you are doing. I will be offering you the place of CEO of Grunning Interprises, Australia should you wish to take it."

"And if i dont?"

"Then you will most likely die. A very painful death."

"When?"

"As soon as I make the arrangements."

"Very well."

With that Harry stood and left Private Drive and the Dursley's for the last time.

On his way to the Humvee Fawkes appeared with a letter for Harry.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I have come to the realization that you have activated the Army of Justice, something that was deactivated in 1945, and only partially mobilized during the First War with Voldemort. I would like too meet with you to discuss how this affects the war. As we are both "Generals" in the war, and with Cornelious refusing to see reason. I'm afraid the the burden of protecting the Wizarding World will largely fall on our shoulders. As such, there are things that we have to discuss-so vital that without them we will loose this war. Please respond as soon as possible._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, Order of Merlin: First Class, Grand Sorcerer._

Harry quickly decided that he did indeed need to meet with Dumbledore, but first he had someone else he had to meet with. Someone who would change the fate of the war.

* * *

Harry met with the Baron of Cornwall, who was appearantly also the current Baron of Laconshire.

"So you are Lillith's son?"

"Indeed. I'm assuming you will want to get some blood test done to prove it?"

"Not needed. The Goblin's contacted the queen who contacted me. We've been trying to set up a meeting with you for a while but i guess you've been busy."

"Yes i have. Why does Her Majesty want to meed with me?"

"Because you are Seventh in line for the throne-and she's concerned about the state of affairs in the Wizarding World."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. It's already been cleared by your secretary."

"Good. Thank you Duke Charles."

"Not at all. We all miss Lily, it was such a shame that she was taken from us at such a young age."

"Indeed." Harry would definitely be having words with Dumbledore about the blood wards that could not exist since he was not actually related to Petunia. The only way that they could-"Son of a bitch!"

"Exscuse me?"

"Forgive me your grace, it's just that something i just thought of will have a large impact on the war. I cannot say more at the time due to operational security, but suffice to say that for the time, i must be going."

"Yes, I immagine so, the life of a Lordship cannot be easy can it?"

"No it definitely isn't the easiest."

By the time Harry made it back to Potter Castle, he was rather tired, and was quite looking forward to getting some sleep, only to find that his ward had other idea's.

"Harry will you sing to me?"

"Of course. Lizzy." Harry remembered when she first found out he could sing and play guitar.

 **Flashback**

 _Harry was tuning a guitar in the informal sitting room-Elizabeth having already gone to bed. Once it was in tune he began to sing._

 _"_ You'll never enjoy your life,

Living inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances,  
How you gonna reach the top?

Rules and regulations,  
Force you to play it safe  
Get rid of all the hesitation,  
It's time for you to seize the day

Instead of just sitting around  
And looking down on tomorrow  
You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
The time is now

I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines

Try to have no regrets  
Even if it's just tonight  
How you gonna walk ahead  
If you keep living blind?

Stuck in the same position,  
You deserve so much more  
There's a whole world around us,  
Just waiting to be explored

Instead of just sitting around  
And looking down on tomorrow  
You gotta let your feet off the ground,  
The time is now, just let it go

Don't wanna have to force you to smile  
I'm here to help you notice the rainbow  
'Cause I know what's in you is out there

I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,  
I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines

I'm trying to be patient (I'm trying to be patient)  
The first step is the hardest (the hardest)  
I know you can make it,  
Go ahead and take it

I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
I'm waiting

I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting

I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines  
Waiting outside the lines-  
Waiting outside the lines

You'll never enjoy your life  
Living inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances,  
How you gonna reach the top?"

 _Harry strummed the last note and let it fade away. Clapping startled him and he turned to see many of his family stuffed in portraits inside the room, and Elizabeth at the door._

 _"You're really good."_

 _No, No I'm not. "You think so?"_

 _"Yes, would you play another one?"_

 _"I suppose i could."_

 _He began playing._

 _"I feel like I'm drowning in ice water_

 _my lips have turned a shade of blue._

 _I'm frozen with this fear,_

 _that you may disappear-before i've given you the truth_

 _I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

 _so you can see what i cant say._

 _I'm dying here, cause i can't say what i want to._

 _I bleed my heart out just for you."_

 _Elizabeth was listening intently, waiting it seemed. A few portraits were waving their wands like candles and lighters._

 _"I've always dreamed about this moment._

 _And now it's here i turn to stone_

 _I stand here petrified, as i look in your eyes_

 _My head is ready to explode._

 _I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

 _so you can see what i can't say,_

 _I'm dying here, cuase i cant say what i want to._

 _I bleed my heart out just for you._

 _And its all here in black and white and red_

 _for all the times those words were never said_

 _I bleed my heart out on this paper for you._

 _So you can see what i cant say_

 _I'm dying here_

 _Cause i cant say what i want to_

 _I bleed my heart out just for you."_

 _He finished singing and played the last couple of cords._

 _"That was amazing!" Elizabeth said._

 _Ever since that night, every night Harry had to sing her at least one song._

 **End Flashback**

"I'm home." He shouted, knowing that she'd hear him.

"Yay!" she screamed, her excitable ten year old self fairly screamed at him, she came running around the corner and jumped into his arms. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yup. Sing." she demanded, punctuating her statement with a massive yawn that caused him to laugh at her, and her to glare at him. He pulled out his guitar and making sure it was in tune, he sang a couple of songs for her. Once she'd fallen asleep he took her up to her room, and laid her down. Gently kissing her forehead, he stroked her head. "I promise you, I will do everything that i can to make sure that you have the childhood that i did not. You won't deal with it if i have a say."

"An admirable goal Mr. Potter."

"Albus. Security know your here? Or did you have Fawkes flame you? Never mind. I already know the answer to that. Come let's take this to my office."

"Lead the way my dear boy. Lead the way."

Harry led the older wizard to his office, and had him sit down across from him.

"What can i do for you Albus?"

"How much do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I know quite a bit actually. The Order of the Phoenix was founded by you to combat Grindlewald, and then Voldemort during his first go. It's made up of mostly ordinary witches and wizards but made up of those strategically placed as to provide you, the leader, the best possible information so that those who are more of the fighting style can actually do something. However, it's not effective because you do not use lethal spells. Your fighters must stick to stunners and disarmers, and while great in theory, it's horrible in practice. Murder is killing the innocent. It is not wrong to kill those who'd kill you in battle. But it is wrong to purposely try to kill when going into battle, but it is equally wrong to go into battle against those who will not hesitate to kill, and not have that option. You should go into battle, aiming to neither kill, nor temporary incapacitate."

"Your knowledge of the order is very good for a boy not yet fifteen."

"I do try."

"So tell me Harry, why would you want to kill someone. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"No, some people are irredeemable."

"My boy, surely you don't believe that?" Dumbledore asked. "Surely you do not hold with darkness that results from Murder, for the taking of any life is just that. Murder."

"THIS IS WAR DUMBLEDORE!" Harry stood up and slammed his fist down on the desk. "I WILL NOT TELL MY MEN THAT THEY CANNOT GIVE AS GOOD AS THEY GET!" Harry took a breath, and said in a calmer, but still furious tone, "Do you see Voldemort deciding to give up being a dark lord, and volunteering at Saint Mungo's? Do you? Because he won't. When my troops enter a hostile situation, i have one goal in mind- to get them all home safely. The muggles have a saying, 'The object of war is not to die for your country, but to make the other bastard die for his.' Do you thing that the Death Eaters will be using stunners, and body binds? No? Tell that to Cedric. Because of your believes, he didn't strike first when he knew he would die. I know he heard the words. I know he did. So why didn't he do something? Simple- he didn't believe in killing and now he'll never get to breathe again."

"Harry," Dumbledore begin.

"No old man. That is the end of discussion on that matter. Now tell me, what does the Order Plan?"

"I'm afraid that I-"

"Do you want me to die? Do you want the death's of hundreds on you conscience? You will not withhold information from me. If you came here with the intentions of having me turn my army over to you, you are mistaken. I will not do so. Now, you can either help me fight this war, or I will have my men take each and every order member into custody until such time as I see fit to release them."

"You can't."

"Actually I can. You see, one of the founding documents of the ministry not only give me the exsclusive right of having a military, but also allow me to make arrest to those that i deem detrimental to the purpose of the Army of Justice. That means your Order, is not only an illegal vigilante group, but under those same laws that permit the continuation of the Army of Justice, also declare this, "any groupe of citizens that attempt to take the law into their hands, are subject to mercy of not only the ministry but the AoJ as well. Furthermore, should such a group exist, and should it in any capicity, gather information about the government or it's people, is to be considered an enemy spying organization, and it to be treated as Enemies of the state, for highest treason."

"Harry,"

"That is Lord General Potter to you Headmaster."

"Lord General Potter, surely you can see that we are on the same side."

"Are we? Because at this moment, I'm not sure. So either tell me what the Order of the fried chicken knows, or be considered enemies of the state."

"Very well, If you'd come with me, I will take you to an Order meeting that is scheduled for tonight. You will need to remember this address- The order of the Phoenix is located at Black Manor 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Good. I will meet you there then,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Many meetings part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Albus Dumbledore had lived 113 years, he'd been teaching for nearly all of that, but never had he ever been addressed by one so much younger than him. It would seem that Harry was going places, and Dumbledore needed to catch up or get left behind. Inside Grimmauld Place the the Order was waiting for the results of their leaders' meeting with their savior. Despite Harry's belief that most of the Wizarding World was sheep, those in the order knew better. They knew that the Army of Justice wielded extensive powers, powers written to them by Merlin and secured by the Ministries Founding Charter. The Potter's were the first Wizarding Family, or at least very close to it, so that meant that they wielded enormous powers by right of law and blood. Their habbit of marrying Half-bloods and muggleborns every couple of generations kept the blood-line pure and strong, and allowing for many gifts to be passed down. Harry's defeat of Voldemort only added to that fame.

Shaking himself from his thoughts the old wizard was quick to enter the Manor that served as the meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix. Beside him was one Harry Potter. Together they quickly entered the kitchen where Harry sat at the opposite end of the table. The order was already assembled. "Hello everyone, this is Lord Harrison James Potter, Lord of the Most Royal Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Malfoy and Lestrange., Baron of Laconshire, Duke of Magical Cornwall, Duke of Magical Wales, Earl of Magical Isenburg, Baron of the Irish Colonies Colonies.

"Hello. Headmaster Dumbledore forgot one title-High Lord General of the Army of Justice. I do not know if you are aware but the fact that this order exist is not only illegal, but a slight upon the AoJ. When the Army of Justice is active, like the armies of the other nine, it cannot be prosecuted for any reason, nor can it's members. That means by the order becoming a division of my Intel department you will be safe from prosecution, and can actively combat Voldemort. Now, before i go any further. Sirius, if you want, you can join the Army and be safe from Ministrial Prosecution. Going out in public, while not advisable, as long as you were in uniform, the ancient magic's will protect you from arrest."

"Where do i sign?"

"Talk to Alastor, he's my General on the Ground. Now, I will be approaching the rest of the members of the nine soon and we will oust Fudge."

"How do YOU have the power to do what the Headmaster could not?" Snape sneered at Harry.

"Simple, my family is one of the nine, and therefore we are immune to the trials of the wizengamont. Now, once that is done, I will immediately recommend someone for Minister, who will give Sirius a trial, and not try to hide the fact that Voldemort is back-Look at you, afraid of a name, how do you expect to be able to fight when you can't even _hear_ the name without flinching?" Some of the Order looked down in shame. "No matter. It is important that you all know that while we have immunity from the Ministries, we are held under the ICW laws, even if they don't actually have the power to enforce them. Professor, you'll have to call an emergency meeting of the ICW and let me speak. Forgive me but you are "old news". Whilst you have power, your influence is not as great as it was immediately after your defeat of Grindelwald. I however, will have quite a bit of influence, especially when my new book hits the shelfs."

"What new book?"

" _The Real Life of H.J. Potter II, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord Tom M. Riddle._

"Who is Riddle?"

In response harry just did the same trick as riddle did second year. "I'm having this book published. It not only includes pictures of the basilisk, but pensieve memories of the actual events. This way, not only will people see it, but hopefully they will believe that even if the Government is denying the return of voldemort that he is back."

"Typical Potter, just thinking about himself."

"I'd be careful Snape. I own Hogwarts, as such I can have you fired. Actually, as of now, you are on official Probation, and until i can find a better replacement, you are to actually teach your classes. Because of your potion skills, i will fund your research. Perhaps if you are not to busy 'teaching' then you will actually be able to put those skills to use and make great potions for us. Now, I must go. It's late and me and Elizabeth have plans for tomorrow."

"What can you tell us about the young Ms. Danvers?"

"Elizabeth is a shoe in for Ravenclaw. She's probably smarter than Hermione, and she absorbs knowledge like a sponge. She's a sweet little girl who has never had a loving family, or very many friends in the first place. As you know, the House of Danvers is, and has always been a vassal of House Potter, and to answer your next statement, any attempt to take my ward from me will be met with deadly force. Good day." Harry nodded to Sirius before stepping outside of the apartment and appearating to his home. He sighted and then walked to his room, and collapsed. He had to meet with the Nine before the Wizengamont meeting the day after tomorrow. Probably the last one where they'd have the advantage. The Minister would loose quite a few votes in the 'mont, with the emergence of house Potter and its allies, but that would only hold for one meeting. And unless Harry could get at least one of the other Houses on his side, he would not be able to Ramrod a slew of new Legislation through the Ministry. He would need someone fair minded to take the position of Minister if he could get it open.

With that thought, Harry Potter fell asleep- after all, he was only fourteen still-in body at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The War Has Started

Harry rolled out of bed early. Today he and Elizabeth would be going to Disney World, and later that evening Harry would host a dinner party for the other six of the nine. Soon he had completed his workout and was on his way to the informal dining room for breakfast. An elf popped in with the paper, whose headline's caused Harry to grow quite Angry.

 **GERMAN MINISTER RESIGNS! REPLACED WITH KNOWN GRINDLEWALD SUPPORTER!**

 **By: Richard Spielman**

 _In a surprising move by the Former German Minister, late last night, in a meeting with the German Magical Parliament, the German Minister of Magic Randolf Schleivenhooke, resigned last night, saying that he felt he was no longer the best person to lead Germany. His replacement was Adolf Sliezer, a known member of Grindlewald's Dark Army and a man with a grudge against the British Ministry of Magic for banning him form English Soil for his part in the war. This shocking move was preceded by levels of Dark Wizard Activity not seen in mainland Europe since the Great War, as well as the death of Tri-wizard Champion Cedric Diggory._

 _Cedric Diggory died in the night of the third task of the Triwizard tournament. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived claims that he was killed on Voldemort's orders, before the Dark lord used Mr. Potter himself in a rebirthing ritual. Events of that night are still shrouded in mystery and despite claims from the ministry saying that the Dark Lord is dead, this reporter does not believe it. The Ministry released the following statement when asked if the events in Germany could be connected to the possible rebirth of the most feared dark lord in a millennium._

 _"There is no connection to the Dark Lord, who, as everyone is aware, has been dead since Mr. Potter's defeat of him as an infant in 1981."_

 _However there are several sources that contradict this. It is a well known fact that in 1991, Mr. Potter stopped You-Know-Who from recovering the Sorcerer's Stone. It is not so well known that in his second year, the Dark Lord again attempted to come back and once again, Mr. Potter defeated him, and killed a seventy foot long, thousand year old basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. In his third year, Mr. Potter would drive over a hundred dementors away with a single patronus. And then the events of last year are well known. It is this reporters opinion that Mr. Potter is telling the truth and that the Ministry is attempting to cover up the facts._

Harry threw the paper down in disgust not bothering to read further. Only time would tell if the new German Minister was in league with Voldemort.

"Harry! Hurry up and eat already! I wanna go to Disney World!" Elizabeth pouted prettily.

"Oh, I'm not sure-ah who am i kiddin? Come on kiddo, let's go ride some rides."

* * *

Harry and Elizabeth appeared in what looked to be a rundown shack, but was actually a check-in point for witches and wizards attempting to enter the country. After going through a long process to receive temporary Visa's, they left for Disney World where they spent all morning riding the Roller Coasters and swimming in the pools.

"Harry?"

"Yes Lizzy?"

"What are Death Eaters?"

"Where did you hear that term?"

"I snuck into your office while you were busy."

"Lizabeth, how many times have i told you that if it concerns you i will tell you? There are some things that you are not ready for." He sighed. "Death Eaters are some of the vilest and most pathetic excuse for a wizard or witch that there is. They kill anyone who get's in their way. They serve a Dark Lord who calls himself Lord Voldemort, and they wear white mask with black cloaks."

gr"Like that?" she pointed to someone who was following them and Harry was startled to see that the Death Eater wasn't alone. Harry waved a cop over.

"Sir, I'm British SAS/MI5 and I'm here with my wIard, and that man over there with the Black clothing and the white silver mask, he's a member oi an upcoming terrorist group, known as Death Eaters-"

"You're a wizard?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a squib, and i use to serve in the Army before I retired here. I'll evacuate the park, In the meantime sir, I'm afraid you will have to come with me." He said the last part loudly and Harry instantly caught on.

"Very well Officer." Harry said equally loud before activating his comms. "This is Ares. We have multiple Tango's on my location and civies in the way. Activate Alpha Bravo Tango Five Niner."

* * *

Corporal James Smith had been a soldier in World War Two, before loosing his leg to an explosive hex that killed three of his buddies. Coming home, he was greeted in Diagon Alley like a hero. He used his talents that had made him such an effective fighter to create the Wizarding World's Best Security Firm. One that dealt with both Muggles and Magicals. When he was reactivated he immediately enlisted his entire company and used them for securrity for his CIC and Elizabeth, without anyone knowing. Of course, Lord General Potter knew that he did, that boy-no that man knew everything. Now his foresight would not only save the lives of it's two targets, but the lives of countless civilians. Then he got the call. Alpha Bravo Tango Five Niner called for five Units to be scrambled to his location, all private security in America, as the AoJ didn't have the power to enter with weapons on American Soil. It also was a warning. The War had started.

* * *

Harry quickly finished transmitting his message and watched as his security detail that he wasn't suppose to know about closed in on him, hands inside of their jackets. Slowly they formed a large circle around the trio before making it gradually smaller. Harry felt the Anti-Disapparration Wards as well as Anti-Portkey wards go up. Then the screaming started, as somewhere behind Harry a Death Eater cast the killing curse. Harry drew his wand and cast a very complex spell designed to make the Death Eaters look like Gun Wielding Terrorist, to protect the Statue of Secrecy. It'd only work for about four hours and then it'd be another day before it could be cast again in the area. After those four hours were up, anyone still in the vicinity would realize that the Death Munchers weapons were not guns.

Harry grabbed a the gun from the fallen security guard, and pulled Elizabeth alongside of him.

"COVER ME!" he yelled before slinging Elizabeth alongside his back and taking off running where a couple of guards were trying to usher people. He arrived and quickly pulled off his ward before passing her to two of his detail. "Protect her at all cost!"

"Avada Kedavra!" one of the civilians near Harry was hit with the curse and instantly fell. Harry raised his gun and fired a round, killing the Death Eater. "Draw their Fire Away from the Civilians! Set up a Defensive Line!"

A helicopter suddenly appeared and some of the AoJ sleepers in America repelled. One of them had Harry's Basilisk Hide Body Armour and his M16. He quickly got changed, as the last of the Civilians managed to get out of the park. "Stick tight and hold the line until reinforcemen-"

"Incoming!" An explosive hex blasted five people apart and wounded another. "MAN DOWN! I REPEAT, MAN DOWN! WE NEED A MEDIVAC!"

"Ground Defensive Group this is the Florida National Guard. We need you to either secure an entry point or make an LZ."

"Copy that FNG, popping smoke at LZ. Be advised that we have a hot LZ. I repeat this is a hot LZ. We do not have the man power to hold much longer."

"Who's in charge there ont eh ground."

"Harry Potter, Baron of Lacanshire, England, and Commander in Chief of the Army of Justice."

"A bit young aren't you?"

"It's a family title."

"Very well. I'm Lt. Hobbs and I guess that I will be under your command for the time being. The Governor of Florida is deploying an entire Regiment to the Area, drawn from Cities Closest to Orlando."

"Well, hopefully we won't need it."

By this time the platoon had gathered for an attack. "So how many are there."

"As near as we can tell there is fifteen. But they are heavily armed. I think that most of them are straight ahead of us. On my mark, open fire and press forward."

"Copy that."

"Three... Two... One... NOW!" The some odd forty men pushed forward and after intensive fighting for thirty minutes, all of the Death Eaters were dead. Soon Harry found himself in a debriefing room on the nearest Army base. A couple of hours after that, he just barely made it home in time for the dinner with the nine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Dinner with the Nine/The Wizengamont

Authors Note: I just want to say thanks for all your support as i struggle to get this story off the ground. While I love writing and reading among other things, if there is one thing i absolutely suck at it would be beginnings. So for the support you have shown i say thanks. Now, I wasn't able to successfully incorporate all the winners of the first poll into this story. It's just not something i can do. One or two fine, but nine? Sorry. So i went with the favorite paring of mine at the moment. Daphne/Harry.

* * *

Harry quickly showered and dressed before putting on his best robes. He barely made it downstairs before the first of the nine came in, Earl Neville Longbottom of Longbottom. "Neville, thank you for coming."

"It's my pleasure Harry." He was soon followed by Viscountess Bones, Duke Rivers, Viscount Rosier, Viscount Zibini. Countess Greengrass. Looking quite beautiful in her outfit. "Lady Greengrass, it is a pleasure to have one so beautiful here in my home tonight. I welcome you." He bent and gently brushed his lips to her knuckles before straightening himself and leading her over to his Ward. This is the current Lady of the Castle, the Lady Elizabeth Danvers of the House of Danvers."

"Milady."

"Countess. Please follow me to the dining hall."

Once everyone had gotten in the hall Harry went to the Head of the Table. "Thank you all for coming. We are here to discuss many things but first, let us enjoy this excellent meal. There will be no talk of business of the Wizengamont here among this Dining Table tonight. Let us feast and enjoy." The meal was excellent and Harry spent some time talking to Daphne who was just two seats down from him. The more he talked to her the more his intrigue rose. He was fascinated by the Blonde Hair blue eyed witch. Once the meal was over and the desert was done Harry led the way to a conference room, before escorting Daphne to her seat.

"Now, I want to once again thank you all for coming, there are some things that i have to say, and some things that i have to do, but for now, I will present my evidence to you, the nine, as to the truth of Lord Voldemorts return." Harry pulled out the Pensieve and put in the Memory of the night of the third task. Once they were done he begin explaining his plan. "Tomorrow at the Meeting i plan to call for a vote of No Confidence and motion for Madam Amelia Bones to take Fudge's place. I also plan to motion for a review into all of Fudge's actions as well as his entire cabinet and supporters. Once that is done, I will request a review of all the laws passed since the Day that Lord Voldemort was defeated the first time. That will round out that session and after reviewing the laws, I plan to push some legislation through the wizengamont and hopefully get support from the International Confederation. However i fear that the ICW will soon collapse as more and more countries fall to Voldemort. It's obvious that he's focusing outside of England. He's scared. And now is the time to build up our forces. I've sent the Majority of my men to Magical SAS training, The have already gone through it and are in the process of setting up a Training Base at a site up in the Mountains of Scotland."

"You plan to remove the nine from their long standing policy of _not_ voting?

"I do. And with the Power of the Nine, and all of my seats, we can change this world for the better."

"How many seats do you hold Lord Potter?"

"I hold the seats of the Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Lestrange, Soon to be the Lord of House Malfoy, and the Baron of Laconshire, fifteenth in line for the muggle throne. I also hold the seat of Danvers in proxy."

"Lord Potter, you are the single most influential member of the Wizarding society, not to mention probably the strongest magically, and the richest. You're also pretty handsome." Daphne said without thinking. Once her brain caught up with her mouth however she blushed.

"Why thank you Lady Greengrass, I must say you are quite fetching yourself." He grinned as her blush deepened. "I have three votes, a third of the entire votes of the Nine, and six in the Wizengamont, and I own Hogwarts. I'm going to be quite busy this year, not to mention with it being my OWL year, I think i will test out. I'll just take the OWLS as soon as i can get the exams scheduled." He mused before Neville coughed bringing his attention back to the present. "Ah yes, where was I?"

"You were mentioning owning Hogwarts."

"Ah yes, I'm well aware that there are many more Muggleborns then what there use to be. And I think I know why." Now everyone was on the edge of their seat. "It's quite simple, they're not. Most Pureblood families kick out squibs, who will then marry muggles and that magic lay dormant until after enough time it's built up enough to be quite potent. Then, as the number of Pureblood's decrease, the increasing potency of inbreeding causes more squibs and weaker wizards. There are very few Purebloods who are stronger than most of the Half-bloods and "Muggleborns" because the magic has no fresh blood."

"It makes sense. What do you suggest?" Duke Rivers said.

"I'm going to pay for every muggle-born and Half-blood at Hogwarts to have a blood inheritance ritual done. Soon, Hopefully we will have a lot more Galleons flowing, lowering inflation and making the Galleon worth more. Did you know that in the 1200's, one galeon was worth more than 6,000 galleons today? Inflation has skyrocketed in the past five hundred years. But I'm getting off topic, do i have your support."

"You have the full support of House Longbottom and it's vassals." 4-5 Neville said Immediately.

"You have the Support of Hose Bones and it's vassals." Susan said cutting off Daphne before she could speak. 5-4 Anything else was just extra.

"You have the support of House Greengrass and it's vassals." Daphne said immediately after Susan. 6-3.

"You have the support of House Zabini and it's vassals." Blaise said next. 7-2.

"You shall mostly have the support of House Rivers and It's ally's." 8-1.

"You shall mostly have the support of House Rosier and it's ally's."

9-0. Unanimous. An absolute first in many many years.

"I wish to thank you for your support. Rest assured that i will pass over my some of tittles whenever i have heirs who are of age. I have no wish to be seen as a dictator."

Soon after the meeting broke up and while most of the attendee's went home, Daphne, and Neville stayed. Soon however it was just Daphne as Neville had to go home to take care of his Grandmother who had not been feeling well as of late. Neville feared that she may be getting a bit old to be so active.

However, eventually even Daphne had to leave as she had to go home. Before she left however she gave him a brief kiss on the lips and Harry felt something inside of him grow as he watched her leave. In one evening Harry had begun falling for the Slytherin Ice queen."

* * *

 **The Wizengamont Meeting**

Harry was nervous as the time approached for the Meeting to start. Harry knew that there would be some major repercussions from today's events and he was extremely nervous as this was his first time speaking to a large crowd, and one that he could not mess up in. "Relax, Harry. Calm down." Neville said.

"Calm down? Calm down? I'm about to change the course of history in one day and I'll either be hailed as the Second Coming of Merlin or the Next Dark Lord in training. How can I calm down?" Harry said. Causing Daphne to sigh and get up and hug him. He stiffened at the contact, before relaxing and hugging her back.

"Harry, just think about something else. Something more pleasant."

"Like what, Daphne?"

She stretched on her toes to whisper in his ear, "How about me, naked." she stepped back blushing, as was Harry who looked her over appreciatively.

"Very pleasant thought Milady."

"I try Milord." right then Dumbledore entered the room in his Chief Warlock robes.

It was showtime.

* * *

"Let the July Session of the Year 1995 of the Wizengamont begin. Before we get to the Agenda, does anyone have anything to inject in the agenda?" Dumbledore said, not expecting it to happen, because it rarely did.

"I do."

"The Chair Recognizes the Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Lestrange-Proxy Danvers."

"In the future just call me Lord Potter-Black. Now, I'd like to submit Pensieve evidence of the night of the Third Task as to the Death of Cedric Diggory."

"All in favor?" Everyone in raised their hands, except for the Death Eaters, and Fudge and his toady's. "Motion passed. Lord Potter-Black, if you will please." Harry did so, and all the Wizengamont saw not only Peter Pettigrew, but Voldemort and the list of Death Eaters. He also included the memory of Crouch Jr. "Thank you Lord Potter-Black." The mentioned Death Eaters quickly tried escaping the Chambers only to have various members of the Wizengamont stun them.

"On the night in question, I told Minister Fudge that the man, and that term is applied loosely here, who styles himself as Lord Voldemort, was back. Not only did he deny this, risking the Wizarding Population, but he also preceded to slander me. He's known to accept bribes from revealed Death Eaters and is guilty of more than one case of misappropriation of Ministry funds. I motion for a vote of No Confidence in Minister Fudge."

Light Applause scattered through the room as other members of the Nine stood and declared their wishes to invoke No Confidence. Fudge sunk in his seat, he knowing that he'd be lucky if he got out of here without criminal charges. "Very well. We will vote. All of the Wizengamont in favor of a vote of no confidence in the Minister Fudge?" it was close but Fudge was managing to hang on by one vote. "The Wizengamont Vote is 74-76 in favor of keeping Minister Fudge. What say the Nine?"

"Potter says Aye."

"Longbottom says Aye."

"Rivers says Aye."

"Rosier says Aye."

"Peverell Says Aye."

"Greengrass says Aye."

"Black Says Aye."

"Zabini says Aye."

"Bones say Aye."

The entire Wizengamont stared. For the first time in hundreds of year, the nine were unanimous. "The Vote Passes. Minister Fudge has been removed for office. We will now take thirty minutes for members to think about their nominations for Interim minister." He banged his gavel.

* * *

"The floor is now open for votes for interim minister."

Diggory Stood. "I hereby nominate Albus Dumbledore for the position."

"I second the nomination." Lord MacMillian said.

Abbott stood. "I hereby nominate Augusta Longbottom for the position."

"I second the motion." Lord Boot said.

Slowly thirteen candidates were nominated before Harry stood. "I hereby nominate the Madam Amelia Bones for the Position."

Dumbledore stood before anyone else could. "I second the nomination." Silence. For the first time since his ascension to the position of Chief Warlock in 1950, Albus Dumbledore had voted. All the hopeful candidates knew that their positions were gone. The Potter and Dumbledore supporters would vote, a majority. And then the public would vote to keep her in the position when word got out that the greatest Hero's alive had nominated her.

Amelia was voted in and was sworn in as Minister, and Dumbledore postponed the session until the next day.

* * *

"First on the Docket is a proposal submitted by Lord Potter-Black-Peverell with support from Lady Bones, Lady Greengrass, Lord Longbottom, and Lord Zabini.. Lord Potter-Black-Peverell?"

"Thank you Chief Warlock, the proposal before you is simple. As many of you are aware of, as Lord Potter, i am also the High General for the Army of Justice, which has long been the only true military force in Britain. I do not need funding, i need man-power. This proposal will allow any person over the age of 15, to join the Army of Justice. It also allows for third strike misdemeanors, and case-by-case felonies to join the Army of Justice by either choice or court order."

"All in favor of the proposal?" they waited five minutes for the votes to be counted. "The voting on the Docket Item Number One, The Alternative Service Act, is hereby passed with a vote of 80-60, 9-0 in favor. Effective immediately." Dumbledore waited for the light applause to die down. "Second on the Docket is the Child Protection Act proposed by Lady Bones, and supported by the rest of the nine. Lady Bones?"

"Thank you Chief Warlock. Here in this very room, some of our esteemed members were abused as a child, by people who think it acceptable for a child to be starved for having magic, to be dropped out of windows because he does not show the magic within. At this very moment, someone who is from a magical family, or is from a muggle family is being beaten for not fitting in. This proposal will make it illegal to beat a child in any manner. This act will ensure our future is safe within the children who it belongs. This proposal calls for the Muggleborn students to be alerted sooner, yes, but then they have time to learn about us. To not view us as stuck in the dark ages, but as the upholders of the very traditions that magic itself gave us." She sat down to massive applause.

"Please vote on the Child Protection Act." Five minutes later, the results were read. "The motion passes with a vote of 150-0, 9-0. An all around unanimous decision." The second in the entire history of the Wizengamont.

"Third on the docket is..." and so it went with Neville's proposal, calling for the review of all laws passed since 1981, and all an investigation of Fudge and all of his cronies. It was only passed by two votes, making the Nines seven in favor redundant. The day ended after that, and Harry went home, exhausted. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

2500 words before this note. Thanks all of you for your support. Please drop me a review with what you liked what you didn't like, and what you wanna see, i try to respond to each. Next chapter Moldyshorts makes his first appearance!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Voldemort Plans/Another Round

People said Voldemort wasn't afraid of anything other than Albus Dumbledore. They were wrong. He was afraid of many things. He was afraid Albus Dumbledore, he was Afraid of Death. But the thing he was most afraid of was Harry Potter, the boy who had managed to defeat him at age one, the one who had managed to defeat him when he was eleven. The one who managed to defeat him when he was twelve, and slay his basilisk. The one who managed to drive over a hundred dementors away at age thirteen. The one who managed to fight him to a standstill and escape when he was fourteen. While he'd proclaimed that it was luck he knew better. There was something about the boy that would not let him die. And he was afraid of that. So now, he found himself focusing on other countries as Britain slowly grew weaker from it's lack of goods from the continent.

"Report Severus."

"My Lord, the British Isles have announced your return and are currently building up the forces against you. They are too weak and much too arrogant to actually affect any change on your plans here before it is too late. Stories of the Potter brats fights and supposed victories over you have given hope to it's Citizens their fear of you is slowly weakening."

"Very well Severus. Leave me."

"My Lord."

I will kill you Potter. You will not get away this time.

With that thought the Dark Lord looked over the maps. One of which currently showed Germany under his control. He began plotting his plan to take control of the rest of the world, starting with an attack on Hogsmeade to keep England from getting comfortable.

* * *

 **THE DARK LORD CONTROLS GERMANY!**

 **By: Richard Spielman**

 _After the announcement by the British Ministry of Magic that You-know-who is back, He-who-must-not-be-named was sighted in various European countries, and was not attacked. Following the Dailey Prohpet's questioning, an unnamed ministry spokes person said that "It is true that the Dark Lord Controls Germany, and has sights on all of Europe." The Minstry employee declined to comment upon the rumors that the Dark Lord has demons under his command, and all reports are unconfirmed._

 **MINISTER BONES ENACTS SWEEPING REFORMS TO THE MINISTRY!**

 **By: Alexander Carter**

 _At a press conference late last night Interim Minister Amelia Bones, of the House of Bones, enacted dozens of directives to combat the terrorist who is known by the name Lord ********* (Here madam bones said the name). Minister Bones ordered all Department Heads to report to the new Army of Justice Headquarters in Wales, referred to as Camp Lumiere, named after the ancestral base of the AoJ in Lumiere Keep. The AoJ will question these heads under top secret truth potions even more effective then Veriterism. After this questioning, all members of the Ministry will be questioned in a systematical method to later be determined. The main questioning will not begin until near September First._

 _The second thing that the Minister ordered is an increase in the size of the DMLE budget, a good majority of which will be going towards increasing the size of the Auror Corps._

 _In other Political news, Sunday, July 24th, the Wizengamont will enter a session that is scheduled to take place until at least the First of August, in which dozens of new pieces of Legislation are scheduled to be reviewed._

 **MUGGLE TENSIONS RISE! ARE WE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE WORLD WAR THREE?**

 **By: Elphaius Dodge**

 _With You-Know-Who controlling most of Magical Europe it is little wonder that muggle tensions are rising as well. For those who are old enough to remember the Great War started out much the same, with Dark Lord Grindlewald taking control of Magical Europe and then helping Muggle Adolf Hitler take control of the Muggle World. This is much the same as what is happening now with known Dark Lord Supporter and half-blood Wizard Alfred Shmidt_

Harry snorted at the prophet. For once, the he was only mentioned in passing and even then, he wasn't actually mentioned by name. However he knew that today would be his last day to spend with Elizabeth before he would be stuck in the 'Mont for the next week, reviewing many of the laws passed by Fudge's Administration, and then looking at the Bills that Amelia was proposing. "Harry, we should host a ball."

"Would you like a ball?"

"Yes. Dancing is fun."

"Then we shall have a ball. How does a birthday ball, on the Fifth sound?"

"It sounds great Harry."

"I'll get to planning it okay?"

"Okay." She said before skipping out of the room. Harry sighed at her antics. "I hope she doesn't ever loose that innocence." Harry said.

"Me too. Me too." The portrait of his Father said. "Me to."

* * *

"Let the Wizengamont meeting commence. We have multiple issues on the Docket for today so without further adieu Minister Amelia Bones, the floor is yours."

"I'd like to do Multiple things today. First I'd like to have the Wizengamont declare all Death Eaters as an Enemy of State, and declare that the British Ministry of Magic is in a state of Emergency."

"Very well. Do we have any seconds for the nomination?"

"Diggory says Aye."

""Very well the motion has been seconded. We will now put it to the nine for a preliminary Vote."

"Potter says Aye."

"Longbottom says Aye."

"Bones says Aye."

"Rivers says Aye."

"Black says Aye."

"Rosier says Aye."

"Peverell Says Aye."

"Greengrass says Aye."

"Zabini says Aye."

"The Motion is passed by a 9-0 vote of the Nine. Unless a 90% Majority says nay, the motion passes. Wizengamont members please place your votes now."

Soon enough the votes were counted. "The Motion has passed by a 9-0 vote of the nine, and a 140-10 vote of the Wizengamont. The British Ministry of Magic is now in a state of Emergency and all Death Eaters are declared an Enemy of the State." he paused for the light applause. And then was shocked when Malfoy stood up.

"The Chair recognizes Lord Malfoy of Malfoy."

"My fellow Wizengamont members, I am a Pureblood. I pride myself on traditions, but these insolent welps who style themselves as one of the nine are an insult. That a Half-blood should hold one of those sacred seats is an outrage. That there is two of them, one of whom has three of those seats even more so. So called Lord Potter raises an Army, and proclaims to us that it is for our protection. If the Dark Lord is indeed back as this Body declares and it's not an elobrate ploy to take over the Ministry, what happens when he decides we are no longer needed. What is to stop him from taking over us by force? Most of our Aurors, though I loath to admit it, could not stand up to this brat's superior numbers. I motion that we order Potter to turn control of the Army of Justice over to this body in a vote of no confidence in his leadership abilities, and from his seats."

"I second the motion." Lord Nott said as soon as he was able.

"Lord Potter-Black, a motion has been put forward to remove you from your familial seats and return your right to hold an army. You have thirty minutes to state your case, and then we will vote. As decreed by your Charter, the Nine must abstain from votes on the removal of a Lordship or the Approval of a Lordship."

"Thank you Chief Warlock. My fellow Members of the Wizengamont, you know who I am. You know what I've done. I stopped the Dark Lord when I was but one year old. I stopped the Dark Lord when I was eleven from gaining the Sorcerers stone. I slew Salazar Slytherins Basilisk and defeated the Dark Lord again when I was twelve. At thirteen i drove away a hundred Dementors with one patronus. And last year, i competed in a tournament with wizards and a witch who were three years my senior, and with much more magical training. I then fought Voldemort to a standstill. You were there Malfoy. You question my leadership and try to take from me what is my right. I promise you i do not aspire to leadership. I've always done what I've done for a reason. And I will make sure that we will win against this insurrectionist. I accuse you Malfoy, of being a Death Eater, and I beg the Wizengamont to do the right thing, or all will be lost, and that which my parents and so many others died to insure will have been for naught."

"All in favor of the Motion." Only Malfoy and Nott actually dared to vote for it. "All opposed." Everyone else raised their hands or just did not vote. "The Motion fail 133 no's, 2 ayes, and 15 abstains. We will now take a twenty minute recess."


	9. A Note to the Readers

To all you loyal readers I apologize that this isn't a Chapter. I'm suffering a severe case of writers block, and I'm inspired to do other fanfics right now. Therefore, until further notice, this is on hiatus.


	10. The end of this story

Well, it's been nearly two years. In two years, I've grown as a writer, and a person and I realize just how bad this story really was. With that in mind, this story will not be re-written. I'd rather not attempt to keep the same idea that I failed years ago and attempt to make it better. I feel that would mar the story. After all, the fanfiction would be influenced by my own horrible writing. So while I appreciate all your loyal support, this story is done. If you would however, wish to continue this, then just let me know and I will let you adopt it.


End file.
